House of Truth&Forgiveness
by WhiteRoseAngel15
Summary: It's summer at House of Anubis and everyone left except Nina and Jerome.What happens when one thing leads to another and a completely new different mystery unfolds Jerina-Fabina included .The first chapter isn't that good but it gets way better.To those who care I'm going to start posting 1-2 new chapters every Sunday or Monday.PLease, please comment I want to know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Nina's Pov

*Two Weeks After Prom*  
>Nina's POV:<br>It's already been 2 weeks and everyone's leaving for summer vacation.  
>"Nina are you sure you dont wanna come with me to my house we could've gone on a shopping spree or to the beach or-?"Amber asked for the hundreth time.<br>"Amber! I'm just gonna stay here for a little while I'll be fine"I said.  
>"Okay I'll Miss You!"she said as she hugged me and went out the door.<br>Everyone else had already left except for Fabian and Jerome.  
>"Well I guess I better be going too,Nina"Fabian said as he came down the stairs.<p>

"I guess so"I said.I was really going to miss him.

"I'll keep in touch"he said with his bright smile.

"Yeah me too"I said smiling.

"So-"we said it at the same time and stopped.

"Well I have to leave now"he said sadly.

"Um hope you have a great summer.I'm really gonna miss you"I said blushing.

"So will I"he said also hugged and then he walked right out the door.

Now it was just me and Jerome.


	2. Chapter 2:Staying

Chapter 2:Staying

The house felt lonely now that almost everyone had already left."I wonder when Jerome's leaving"I thought to myself so I decided to go and ask him,I had nothing else to do anyway.I knocked on his door.

"What do you want?"he asked lazy as he opened the door.

"Um,I just wanted to ask you when your leaving"I said suddenly thinking this was none of my business.

"Why do you need to know?"he said annoyed.

"Just curious sheesh"I responded.

"Well I'm not"he finally said but in a whisper so I couldn't hear him.

"What?"I asked confused.

I'm not leaving I'm staying here for the summer"he said a little louder.

"Oh uuhhh...why?"I asked like a complete idiot.

"It's none of your business so just go away"he said angrily as he closed and locked the door,though I could've sworn I saw his face change and I don't know why but it made me want to hug and comfort had seemed so vulnerable,I couldn't help it.I just stared at his closed door shocked and would he make such a face?I wanted to help him but first I had to figure out why he looked so upset and that was going to be pretty hard considering it was Jerome we're talking about.

Please review!I want to know everyone's opinions.


	3. Chapter 3:Fire

Chapter 3:Fire

*Next Day*

I woke up and immediately started air was hard to breath and I suddenly realized it smelled like...SMOKE!I rushed downstairs and saw the kitchen full of smoke and something else:Fire.I ran to Jerome's room and knocked but he didn't answer.I barged into his room but he wasnt their that meant..Jerome was in the fire.

"Jerome!"I screamed as I tried to open the door but it was too hot.I then heard coughing coming from wouldn't the fire stop and I didn't even know where the fire extinguisher was.

"JEROME!"I screamed and at that moment I thought it was hopeless but a minute later the fire lost energy until all you could see was a cloud of smoke from the window.I then saw the door knob move and out came Jerome limping out.I let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing,are you okay!"I asked as I let him lean on me helping him to the couch.

"I'm fine I was just trying to make breakfast"he said of the smoke had already disappeared by now but you could smell it.

"You can't cook?"I asked surprised.

"Well Trudy has stayed with me ever summer so I never really had to cook but this year she had a family emergency so...".

"Wait since when have you stayed here"I asked confused.

"I-I've been staying here since I was 5"he said emotionless but I could here a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well your in no condition to cook,so I'll do it,you just rest"I said soothingly.

"Nina I'm alright you don't-"but he didn't get to finish his sentence as he started coughing violently.

"Jerome!See I told you just rest!"I said worriedly as I set him on the couch,then I turned and went to the kitchen but as I left I couldn't help but see a hint of a small smile.

So guys as you can see this is not going to follow the season 2 plot I'm going to make it completely different but it's still going to be awsome.


	4. Chapter 4:Discussion

Chapter 4:Discussion

Jerome's POV  
>As Nina left I couldn't help but was one of the first time's in a long time that I felt like someone actually cared about me.*Phone Rings*.<br>"Hello"I said.  
>"Hey Jerome it's Fabian is Nina there?"he asked nervously.<br>"Yeah,I'll go get her"I stood up and walked limping to the kitchen.  
>"Nina it's for you"I said but of course she immediately started scolding me.<br>"What are you doing sit down!"she said sitting me down on the table.

"I'm feeling a lot better ok"I said as I handed her the phone.  
>Nina's POV:Hello?"I said<br>"Hey its Fabian are you busy"he said  
>"Nah I'm just making breakfast for me and Jerome"I said<br>"Why?Nina you're not his maid."he said.  
>"He got hurt I just wanna help"I said shocked that he would say something like I looked back to see if Jerome heard and it seemed like he didn't.<p>

"He's probably lying remember he almost got us killed by Rufus"he said still not trusting Jerome.  
>"Yeah he almost got us killed at first but he did end up helping us and he saved my life twice"I said whispering so Jerome wouldn't hear.<br>"I'm still don't trust him please be careful aound him Nina promise me"he said.

"I promise now why did you call me"I asked

"Oh yeah I wanted know when your leaving for America"he said

"Well the plane ticket hasn't come yet but I'll be sure to call you when I leave"I said

"Okay well bye"he said

"Bye"I said and then hung up.


	5. Chapter 5:Talking

Chapter 5:Nina's POV

By now I was done cooking and I set the plates down on the table.

"Thanks Nina so when are you leaving"he asked curiously as he began to must've heard me and Fabian talking.

"Well I don't know really depends on when my plane tickets arrive I'm just gonna wait here until they arrive"I said.

"OHHH So your just gonna leave without seeing all the fascinating places in England!"he said sarcastically.

"Well I'm coming back anyways so I have plenty of time"I said.

"But that's gonna be during school days wouldn't it be better to go sightseeing without any limit"he said manipulatively.

"Well yeah I guess you have a point"I finally admitted.

"Aha so for the next days I'll show you around England as much as I can it's not like we have anhything better to do"he said happily.

"Ok,but you seem too happy for just sightseeing"I said looking at him

"Well I think it'll be more fun to go sightseeing now that I'm not going alone anymore"he said with an excited smiling face.

I couldn't help but smile back as we talked and ate you get past that image of his he really is a sweet and down to earth guy(and pretty funny).In that moment I realized I couldn't keep Fabian's promise.I could never be careful around Jerome because the more I got to know him the more I couldn't help but trust him.

So guys thank you for reviewing I'm not that geat of a writer as you can see but I'm at least hoped you liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6:Gran

Chapter 6:Nina's POV

As I woke up the next day I couldn't help but feel was the day Jerome was going to show me all around England.I didn't know how but he was(though I highly doubted we could see it all in a day).Of course Jerome was still asleep so I had to wake him up.I walked into his room slowly.

"Jerome!GOOD MORNING!"I screamed in his ear and he jumped up and fell on the ground surprised.I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my gosh are you okay"I said giggling as I helped him stand up.

"Yeah lucky for you nothing happened to my pretty face"he said as he rubbed his head and grinned at me.

"Yeah I'm SOO relieved"I said sarcasticallly.

"Wel thank you for your concern"he said smiling as he walked me to the door."Now if you don't mind I need to change unless you wanna stay here"he said.

"NOOO,I have to change too anyway,see you in a few minutes"I said as I left his room.

It was barely morning but I could tell this was going to be one heck of day and I couldn't wait.I went to my room and was changing when all of a sudden I heard my phone ring.

"Hello"I said

"Hello dear guess who it is"and I immediately recognized the voice.

"Gran I'm so glad to hear from you how are you"I said as tears began to fill my eyes.

"I should be asking you since I couldn't afford to buy a ticket for you to return home earlier since all the flights were booked"she said sadly.

"It's alright Gran a friend of mine is gonna show me around England today anyway so it should be fun"I said happier.

"Oh really is it that boy Fabian you always talk about"she asked interested ready for gossip.

"No its another classmate,Jerome I talked about him before haven't I"I said thinking too.

"Oh yes you said he was quite a prankster but why are you going with him"she said.

"Well he stays here every summer and since we were both bored he decided to show me around"I said casually.

"Well be careful by what you've told me he's not the most honest person in the world"she said worried.

"Gran you sound like Fabian I'm going to be just fine I think it'll be fun to go sightseeing"I assured her.

"Uhu I'm trusting you well I have to go I'll call you when I have a chance bye"she said and she hung felt great to be able to talk to Gran and I couldn't wait until my plane tickets arrived but right now the thing most in my mind was today's trip and that's all that mattered right now.

So guys as you can see there isn't a whole lot of mystery but I assure you there will be a lot and I mean a lot in some of the next chapters along with some minor violence.


	7. Chapter 7:Sightseeing

Chapter 7:Jerome's POV

I am so excited for today"I thought as I packed up for the long day ahead of them and I went to the kitchen where Nina was making breakfast.

"Hhmm scrambled eggs bacon AND pancakes smells delicious "I said as I sat down.

"Well thank you"she said as she prepared the plates."When are we leaving "she asked excitedly.

"In about 30 minutes I already called a cab"I said as I filled my mouth with bacon.

"Jerome!Don't eat so fast your gonna choke!"she said as she watched me and then she started eating herself.

30 Minutes Later*In the Cab*

"So where are we going first"Nina asked impatiently.

"Well first we'll visit the museums since they're the most boring"I said smirking.

"I thought this was supposed to be fun"she asked confusing

"It is but I'm saving the best for last"I said assuring her.

For the rest of the day we went to museums(turned out to be pretty fun),saw many buildings(Nina was speechless),and even went to a zoo(Nina cracked up when a monkey threw a banana at my face).We took so many pictures we couldn't even count it was night and it was time to show Nina the best part.

"Nina were almost here"I said waking her up.

"And where exactly is here"she asked half-asleep.

"The most beautiful place in the world-London"I said sarcastically as the cab stopped and we got out.

"Oh My God"she said as she looked at the city"I can tell why you waited until it was night."she said speechless.

"Its beautiful"she said looking all around her.

"And you haven't even see the best part"I said as I grabbed her hand and led the way.I couldn't wait until she saw my is the happiest I've felt in my life and I never wanted it to end.


	8. Chapter 8:London

Chapter 8:Nina's POV

Today was the most fun I've had in years and I couldn't wait until Jerome showed his big surprise.

"Where are we going" I asked as he led me into the had covered my eyes so I couldn't see where we were going.

"Be patient we're almost there"he said and then he stopped.

"Are we there"I asked excited.

"Yes now open your eye on the count of three"he said"One...two...THREE!"and I immediately opened my eyes to the Biggest Ferris Wheel I've ever seen.

"This right here is the London Eye"he said grinning at me"Do you like the surprise"he asked.

"Yes of course I love it" I said smiling"Why is it called the London Eye though?"I asked curiously.

"Well I'll show you"he said and he led me to one of the glass capsules and then we went inside.

"Are you scared of heights?"he asked as we got on.

"No not really it's just that it seemed so high from down here"I said.

"Don't worry nothing's gonna happen wanna hold my hand"he said and he really did seem worried.

"Ok"I said as I grabbed his hand and then it began to move though very we reached the top I couldn't believe my city looked so much beautiful than before and I could see things miles and miles away.

"Oh by the way over there is the Big Ben can you see it"Jerome pointed out.

"Yeah wow that clock looks really big!"I said.

"It is,your like 6 times smaller than one of the numbers and you can see it clearly from here imagine that"he said enjoying the ride.

"Thanks Jerome today was one of the funnest days I've had in my life"I said thankful.

"No problem Nina it was one of the funnest days I've had too"he said and afterwards we just sat there in silence looking at this beautiful city my opinion of Jerome completely changed forever.I wanted to know more about him now more than ever but I also wanted to find out why sometimes he seemed so wicked when he's actually the complete are you hiding Jerome?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Nina's POV

I woke up to the bright sun and went outside to check the were to letters one for me and one for Jerome.I wonder who sent it to him?I opened my letter I knew immediately what it was as I saw the title."American Airlines"it said and I couldn't help but be overjoyed.I ran inside just as Jerome was getting out of his room.

"The plane tickets arrived!"I said jumping up and down.

"That's great but please don't shout in my ears you're gonna make me deaf"he said tiredly.

"And why are you in such a good mood today"I said jokingly.

"Hahaha very funny so when are you leaving"he said as he sat down at the table.

"Ummm it says in about a week"I said reading the paper

"Oh ok"he said rather depressed.I wish he didn't have that expression on his face but I really missed my gran.

"Jerome are you gonna be okay without me"I asked was staying here all alone and he couldn't even cook to save his life.

"Yeah of course I've been staying here for a long time"he said like it was obvious which it was.

"Yeah but this is the first time Trudy isn't here to take care of you"I said as a matter of fact.

"I'll be fine Nina I usually go on a lot of trips so I'll just go on a lot more this summer"he said.

"Ok I'm trusting you"I said as I began to read the letter then stopped.

"Oh here's your letter Jerome"I said as I gave it to him.

"What!I never get mail"he said as he grabbed it and I went back to reading mine.

"My dear Nina,

I was finally able to get some affordable tickets but it was a 2-ticket special deal so of course I had to take you want to bring a friend I'd be more than happy to meet her or Amber,you talk about her so much I've been wanting to meet her or maybe that boy seems like a really nice boy or anyone now I hope to see you and your friend(whichever one)soon.

Love,Gran

Only one thing came to my mind:WHAT!


	10. Chapter 10:Amber

Chapter 10:Nina's POV

How was I supposed to choose who to take.I mean Amber's like my sister,but she can be pretty hard to handle is really sweet but I'm to embarrased to ask and Jerome,well I don't have an excuse why not to ask this is so Nina calm down I'll just call them and tell them what they're it's something fun then I won't ask them.I went to my room and first I'll call Amber.*Calling Amber*

"Hello"she answered.

"Hey it's me"I said.

"Oh my gosh Nina why haven't you called me I have so many things to tell you!"she squealed.

"Amber calm down ok now what have you been up to"I asked.

"Only on the best shopping spree in PARIS can you believe it my daddy finally let me come!"she said excitedly.

"Oh that's great"I said.

"So Nina are you still at the House of Anubis?"she asked.

"Yeah but I'm leaving in two weeks"I said.

"Oh that's great you must be lonely in the house by yourself"she said.

"Not really Jerome is here too"I said.

"Oh has he been giving you any trouble I'll go right now and slap him if I have to"she said.

"NO!Amber he hasn't been bothering me"I said quickly.

"Ok sorry Nina I have to go my taxi is about to leave me wait! Bye LOVE YOU !"she screamed into the phone and hung up.

"Bye"I said into the dead to call Fabian.I felt butterflies in my was he going to say?

Sorry this one wasn't that interesting but I have so many ideas right now I don't know which one's to pick:)BYE!


	11. Chapter 11:Jerome's True Self

Chapter 11:Jerome's POV

As I went to my room I felt a pain in my chest.I knew she was eventually going to leave but I was hoping that it wouldn't be so what am I saying,I've been living here all alone every summer for practically my whole would I care if she left or not I'm better of without her.

"You're too afraid"said the voice inside my head.

"What are you talking about"I asked.

"You're afraid to be yourself"he said.

"NO I'm not I always act like myself"I said back in my mind.

"That's a lie you don't even know who you are"he said confidently.

"Just be quiet!I don't care what you say"I snapped at him.

"Fine but let me tell you down inside you know she's special to you no matter how much you try to deny it and you know she brings out the real you,the boy I knew as a child that loved life and enjoyed every second of it"he said sadly.

"That boy's long gone.I'm not the sweet boy I used to be.I grew up like everyone one else"I responded

"Yes you did but have you ever thought that you might have grown up to fast?Think about that"he said and then he was gone.

"Oh one last thing"he said as he came back into my mind"Don't let what happened 10 years ago change you it wasn't your fault,just know that much"he said.

"Wait what are you talking about?"I asked but of course he was already did he mean 10 years ago.I don't remember at I remember is being in this school nothing more,nothing couldn't I remember and who sent me this letter I didn't want to read it.I-I'm afraid it might say something that I don't want to see,something was this happening to me I asked myself as I started opening the letter.

Hope you guys liked this part it was much more interesting than the last one:)


	12. Chapter 12:Fabian

Chapter 12:Nina's POV

*Calling Fabian*

I kept on calling him until he answered the 5th time.

"Hey Nina sorry I didn't answer you before.I was outside with my uncle"he said somewhat excitedly.

"It's ok but what exactly are you doing outside you sound so excited"I said happy to hear his voice.

"Oh right now I'm in Egypt can you believe that!"he said

"That's amazing!"I said happy for him but now I couldn't ask him if he waned to go to America with sounded like he was having such a great time.

"Fabian were waiting for you"said a voice so familiar.

"Fabian who was that?"I asked curiously.

"Umm that was Joy she barely arrived to day"he said kinda worried.

"Don't worry I'm not mad but why is she with you?"I asked.

"Oh my uncle asked her aunt if she wanted to come and Joy ended up coming since she was with her at the time"he said.

"Fabian let's go!"Joy shouted.

"Sorry Nina I have to go I'll talk to you later bye"he said.

"Ok bye"I said as I hung up the only one person was left to .Let's hope for the best.I started to walk to Jerome's room when suddenly I hear a CRASH! and a lot banging noises.I hear it coming from Jerome's room and immediately start running down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13:Jerome's Letter

Chapter 13:Jerome's POV

I had a feeling that something was gonna happen if I opened this letter and it wasn't something good.I opened it and slowly began to read.

My dear son,

I know you must resent me for leaving you at that school but it was for your own wanted to protect are special but I'm not able to say it is a good have been trying to keep you hidden from the people that want to harm you but it hasn't been going so well lately.I'm scared they will find you before the summer solstice which is just four weeks 's why I'm begging you please leave England and don't come back until you hear from me.I don't want these creatures or men near I'm begging you I'm your mother all I have ever wanted was the best for you even if I haven't shown now by what I have told you,you might not be sure that I really am your mother but let me tell you something that no one knows but I used to be scared of thunderstorms so whenever there was one,you would always come to my room and sleep with were always cuddled on the other side of the bed but when you heard thunder you would come and hug me until it were such as a sweet boy back then but of course you have changed.I would love to see the fine young man you've grown to be.I wish you the best and lastly a piece of advice-Don't Trust my dear boy.

Love,

Your Mother

As I finished reading the letter a single tear rolled down my all these years she finally writes to me and she says could I trust the very person who left me here to rot and didn't even see me off when I what did what happened ten years ago have to do with this and I don't even know what happened!

"Just listen to mom and you'll be fine"he said in my head.

"And why should I trust you I don't even know who you are you just appeared in my head when I was just 13"I said back to him.

"Hehe you might not remember me but I know everything about you and you would be foolish not to trust me"he said.

"Yeah sure I'll get a fl-"Suddenly every single glass in my room shattered into pieces out of nowhere.

"NOOO!this is impossible!"he practically shouted in my head.

"'What's happening!"I asked as everything in the room was lifted in the air and bagan to spin in circles everything crashing together.

"Listen to me carefully Jerome we only have shot now repeat everything I say"he said anxious.

First tell me what's ha-"

"JUST LISTEN TO ME OR YOU'LL DIE!"he screamed in my head and that shut me right up.

Hey guys I hoped you guys like brother read it and started laughing:(:((I don't know why).Please tell me if it's good or bad and my brother's still laughing bye bye.


	14. Chapter 14:Nina's Despair

Chapter 14:Nina's POV

As I ran to Jerome's room the crashing noises kept on going.I reached the door but it wouldn't open no matter how much I tried.

"JEROME OPEN THE DOOR!"I screamed banging on the door getting more and more he didn't respond even once.

"Come here girl"I heard a man say and suddenly he grabbed me.

"Let Me Go!"I said trying to break free of him but wouldnt budge.I couldn't think of anything else and I slapped him.

"You should have never done that girly you're going to pay the price!"his voice boomed as he raised his hand ready to hit me.I cringed trying to get control of my voice.

"I SAID LET ME GOO!"I screamed at he top of my lungs and he flew across the hallway hitting the front began to stand back up but an arrow shot him back to the ground.

As I stared at him I heard a women's voice.

"Are you ok child"she said behind me.

"Yes I'm fine but who are you?Oh no Jerome!"I said turning back to the door ready to bang on in it again but she stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry but you can't help your friend you'll just end up hurting yourself"she said calmly.

"Do you know what's happening in there?"I asked her afraid as I heard pain filled scream come out of the needs help!

"I'm not completely sure but I have an idea of whats happening"she said getting nervous.

"Then you can help him!"asked hopeful as the noise became louder.

"I'm afraid not,there is a strong dark aura inside,it would take many of my kind to just open a small entrywayIt'd be a miracle if your friend even survived but I will try my best to help him"she said.

WHAT!No has to be a way for me to help."Please hang in there Jerome"I thought. I need to find a way to get in.


	15. Chapter 15:Intruder

Chapter 15:Jerome's POV

In the middle of the room stood a face was menacing as he stared at saying if looks could kill you suddenly filled my mind.

"So you're the one"he said as he look at me."You don't look like 'll be easier than I thought"he said menacinly.

"I have no clue what you're talking about"I said able to find my voice.

"Of course you don't"he said and I bolted for the door but it wouldn't door knob didn't even turn.

"You can't get out"he said calmly.

"Jerome you have to listen to me"he said in my head.

"Shut up why should I,I don't even know your name"I snapped at him in my mind as I pulled on the door was useless so I stopped and turned back to the man.

"It's James now listen to me"he whispered now.

"There's a barrier around this one gets in,no one get out"the man said was right in the middle of all the floating objects when they stopped and just fell to the ground.A piece of glass shot through the air and stabbed my stomach.

"AAAGGGHHHH"I screamed as pain filled my body.

"Uggh exactly how are you gonna help"I asked James as I stared at the man .

"Repeat what I say"James said slowly.

"Ok"I said and he started.

"But first you have to get mad"he said.

"I'm already mad!"I screamed at him in my mind.

"No your stressed"he said calmy.

"My god just SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"I shouted,this time out loud.

"Who are you telling to shut up punk"he asked angrily but he didn't scare me anymore.I just wanted everyone to go away and let me think about what was happening.I COULDN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE.

"JUST SHUT UP AD GO AWAY!"I shouted as loud as I could and suddenly black smoke appeared all around him and he flew out of the room straight through where the window had out of the corner of my eye I saw him murmur some words but I didn't know what he said.

"We did it now I believe the barrier is gone"James said back in my mind.I turned to the door and I reached to open it.  
>"Wait Jerome look at yourself your bleeding"James said in a worry tone"It must've been from the glass and with all the power you used you'll..."He didn't finish his sentence.I look down at myself and saw cuts all over my body especially the one on my stomah.I opened the door feeling light-headed and immediately saw Nina.<p>

"Jerome!Your ble-"but I didn't hear the that moment I couldn't take it anymore everything that was happening was just too much.I just wanted it to go away and it did as I fainted and went into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16:And You Are?

Chapter 16:Nina's POV

I saw the door know move and a second later Jerome came breath stopped at that moment I took a good look at looked like he had just fought a thousand men.

"Jerome!Your ble-"I didn't finsh though for I reached to catch him as he closed his eyes.A second later the woman came and helped me carry him to the living room where we laid him on the couch.

"Bring me some cloth and alcohol quickly"the lady would she know what to do, she didn't look more than 21.

"I'm not gonna leave you with him I don't even know who you-" I started but she cut me off.

"That doesn't matter right now do you want your friend to die!"she exclaimed shutting me right up. I rushed out to get what she asked for but when I came back he looked surprisingly better and the blood was gone...

"What did you do"I asked slowly stepping closer to her and Jerome.

"Just healed him and nothing he must come with me immediately"she said standing up.

"Wait what?We don't even know you I'm not going to let you just take him plus he's hurt"I tried to reason with her.

"He is not as weak as he 't let his looks fool you."she smirked looking back at him.

"Uhu and how would you know that we don't even know you"I retorted.

"You may not know me but he does.I'm a friend of his mothers and she asked me to protect him and bring him back and that's exactly what I'm going to do"she said finalizing this discussion.I couldn't believe what was was like we were in a soap opera except A LOT more confusing.

"I don't have a left me here to rot,to me she's as good as leave I don't want anything to do with any close friend of her's"Jerome said menacingly as he woke up.

"Now, now don't be like that, I am your big sister after all"she said with an evil and I just stared at her wide-eyed and shocked. Well this is turning out to be quite a summer isn't it?


	17. Chapter 17:Revelations

Chapter 17

Jerome's POV:

"What did you just say?" I asked.I'm just imagining things I said to myself.

"I'm your big sis, you should be ecstatic"she said slyly.

"That's impossible, I'm an only child, I-"

"That's what she wanted you to think, why do you think she sent you to this retched place"she said looking around as if she were discusted at what she saw.

"And why should I trust you, Mom said to not trust anyone"I responded.

"Oh right, she sent you a letter"she realized.

"Yeah so for right now I'm not trusting anyone"I reasoned.

"Oh really then why is she hear?"she asked nodding towards Nina.

"Uumm"I couldn't think of any reason why she should be here at that second, she just was.

"Oh let me guess she's your girlfriend"she said smiling at both of us.

"NOO!"Nina and I both shouted at the same time.I was pretty sure we were blushing

"Oh don't worry"she said turning to Nina"I'm not that bad of a sister-in-law, it'll be fun"she said but Nina's expression was far from was as red as a tomato.

"OK, going back to the conversation you knew she sent me a letter"I asked.

"Yeah I overheard her talking about it with the elders she wasn't to happy I knew about it but she couldn't really do anything"she responded.

"Uhu and you expect me to believe you"

"Listen, I don't care if you believe me or I care about is taking you back with me to see mother and the seers"she said.

"But why do you need to take him"Nina asked and my sister's expression turned dark.

"A rebellion has that may be the end of our kind"she grimaced as she spoke.

" do you mean our kind?"I asked intrigued and frightened.

"Our kind is on the brink of extinction"she continued."We cannot let this rebellion get out of hand or it will be the end of us...all of us"she said looking at us with sympathy.

"You still haven't answered my question"I said getting frustrated.

"Very well...we are called Anems"she said "We are neither good nor bad but keep balance between the angel and demon worlds but lately disputes have increased and become far more leaders of our worlds have also begun to fight but it is becoming harder to balance out."she paused and closed her eyes as if she was remembering a memory of long ago and when she opened them they seemed full of pain and misery."Jerome, they're dying and we need your help, only you can save them and bring back balance"she said desperately.

"How can I help?I didn't even know you existed until now"I said.

"You have more power than you are the seventh son of the seventh you can summon the knight and maiden of Deangels." she explained slowly.

"I can't do that"I whispered trying to process all this in mind.

"Yes you can and...mother thinks so too but first you have to get out of England"she said almost sympathically

"NO I CAN'T"I shouted.I couldn't take this.I can't save,I can barely take care of is just so much"JUST GO AWAY.I CAN"T HELP CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO HELP YOU WHEN I CAN"T EVEN HELP MYSELF.I"M NO HERO"I shouted and ran off to my room.I didn't matter to them, up until now they never cared about just want to use me like everyone , almost everyone.


	18. Chapter 18:Explanations

Chapter 18

Nina's POV:

"Are you ok?" I asked the woman.

"Yes just a little out of it but it seems we haven't introduced each other properly what's your name"she asked.

"Nina, Nina Martin"I said politely as I handed her the tea.

"Nice to meet you Nina Martin I'm Ari"she smiled at me as she drank from the cup.I smiled back.

"So is everything you said true, I mean you can expect just to waltz in and believe everything you say?"I asked getting straight to the point.

"I know but believe me, everything I said is a hundred percent true.I'm sorry that I came of as really, well mean but I'm in a lot of stress right now"she grimaced at me and for once she seemed genuine.

"It's ok, maybe I could talk to to get him to understand and listen to you."I told her.

"No, it's alright, mother was right anyway he's not going to believe me and it doesn't matter if he doesn't, Jerome just has to get out of the country asap, but he has to go by plane, the rebels will expect us to go through the Chamber of Thoughts but I highly doubt we'll be able to get any tickets."she said and that's when an idea popped in my mind.

"Maybe you don't"

"What do you mean?"she asked seeming intrigued.

"My grandma got me 2 airplane tickets,Jerome could go with me to the U.S"I said thinking it over.

"That's great!"Ari shouted practically jumping off the couch almost spilling her drink.

"I know but wait a second. What I don't get is why he's not supposed to be here in England"I asked.

"England, no the UK was where it all started. The rebellions were first heard here and many are going to try to murder him as you can he is at a safe place, we'll be able to commence the ritual "she spoke softly.

"But why are they rebelling"I sighed slowly and spoke again.  
>"A disease has spread throughout our worlds, and they are blaming each other. More of our kind die each day, more than the other worlds and we can't do anything about it. The leaders aren't really helping either, always bickering and fighting, even the Elders of Anem can't get them to stop...At a time when our worlds should unite we are doing nothing but increasing our suffering, I wish it were different"she explained sadly.<p>

"So this..disease is affecting everyone?"

"Yes, angels, demons and amens alike are suffering but we think Jerome might be the solution"she said hope rising in her voice.

"Alright, then I guess I better get to work"I said standing up.

"I am grateful for your generosity, I'll leave him to you and contact you when I can"she said almost relieved and in an instant disappeared before me.I slowly walked to his door and I wondered, how was she going to contact me?.Right then and there, I questioned myself for a I doing the right thing?


	19. Chapter 19:The Answer

Chapter 19

Jerome's POV:

As I laid on my bed, I thought to myself : What was my purpose in life? I was a good for nothing who didn't know anything about himself or his family. I've lived here my entire life, rotting here day by day. I was nothing, I was invisible.

"Jerome...Jerome please open the door."Nina said through the wall. I stood up and as I reached the door knob, I stopped myself. Why did she have such an effect on me?Why did my heart turn weak when it came to Nina, she was just another girl, wasn't she?

"Jerome, please."she begged and I opened the looked up at me, her eyes filled with worry and relief.

"Come in."I said and sat back down on the bed.

"Thanks, so how are you feeling. I'm sure you must be pretty shocked with all that's happened the past 2 days."she said.

"Well lets see, I feel confused, betrayed, like my whole life's been a big lie. Do you know how it feels to not know where you come from. To wonder every single day what your life would've been like if you hadn't been dumped in this wretched place. Sometimes I think I should've never even been born. I would've saved everyone so much trouble."I said rubbing my forehead, my heart filling with pain.

"Hey don't say that you have a lot of people who care about you ."she comforted me.

"Really and who exactly would that be?"I asked.

"Uumm, well take me for instance."she whispered. I looked up at her. Her eyes were filled pain. It was as tough she was remembering something painful. I shouldn't have said what I did. We stayed in silence until she broke it.

"Um so I was going to ask you even if your sister hadn't shown up so here I go."she said nervously.

"What is it?"

"Will you go back to the U.S with me?"she said.

"What?!"I looked at her in shock.

"What, is it that weird?"she said covering her face in embarassment.

"No!no, it's not weird it's just that...well wouldn't you rather go with someone else."I said nervously.

"I did call Fabian and Amber, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves so I didn't ask them and I was going to ask you before but it seemed weird to just ask you all off a sudden and then your sister came and told us everything so I'm pretty sure you can't say no."she explained.

"Why would I listen to my sister? I don't care what she says and you know it."I replied.

"But she's your sister, she's also worried about you."she said.

"Uhu sure."like I would believe that.

"Fine then will you do it for me."I looked at her face. How could anyone be so kind-hearted and she didn't even know me that well.

"Ok, I guess I will."

"You will what?"she asked confused. I started to laugh.

"What, do I have something on my face?"

"No, you don't and my answer is yes, I'll go with you to the U.S."I chuckled.

"Really!"her face in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Yay!"she screamed and hugged me.

"Be carefull!"I shouted as we fell backwards onto the bed, our faces inches away from each other.

"So-sorry."she said nervously blushing.

"It's ok."I smiled trying to calm my hearbeat.

"So when are we leaving?"I asked her as we sat up.

"In about 3 days I think, I have to check I'll be right back."she said as she walked out the door. God, your sure making this hard on me. She's with Fabian, I couldn't-I couldn't tear them apart. He belongs with her and she belongs with him, not me. Right now he's what's best for her, not me, not how I am right now.


	20. Chapter 20:The Talk

Chapter 20

Nina's POV:

As I got out of Jerome's room my face felt and kept on getting hotter and was happening with me and Jerome? Why did I remember all those painful memories when I saw his agonizing face. Wait, was I thinking I had Fabian, I couldn't, I shouldn't be feeling this, not for Jerome, not now. Oh, stop thinking Nina I need to find the plane tickets.

*Ring, Ring*

"Oh gosh!"I jumped as I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller ID and immediately answered.

"Hey Fabian."I said.

"Hey how are you doing?"he asked.

"I'm doing great, just great, I'm getting ready to leave for the U.S."

"That's great I'm sure your Gran going to be happy to see you."

"Yeah, same goes for me, so how's everything in Egypt?"

"Great! The expedition is going really well, we just discovered some prehistoric artifacts that were u... Nina, Nina?!"he said as I zoned back into the conversation.

"Oh, I'm sorry what'd you say."feeling awful for not paying attention.

"Nina are you really ok, you don't seem to be yourself?"he said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just that I can't find the plane tickets."I said still searching for them.

"Oh wait tickets with an s who are you going with."he asked suspicious.

"Sorry, what I didn't hear you I just have a lot in my head."I replied.

"About what?Does it have to do with Jerome?"worry rising in his voice.

"Yeah, kinda, but nothing bad."I added quickly.

"Then tell me."he said.

"Well he's going with me to the U.S.I was going to ask you and Amber, but you guys seemed so happy already."

"But why Jerome?"he asked sounding like he was still trying grasping what I just said.

"Fabian, he's been here since he was 5 and Trudy's not staying with him this summer ok,he couldn't cook to save his life."I explained.

"Oh, that seems reasonable, you really are an angel Nina, always thinking about others."as he said that I could just picture him smiling right made me smile.

"Too bad it's just going to make it worse for me to say what I'm about to."he finished

"Fabian, what's wrong"

"Nina, it's just that well you know Joy's here with me."he said.

"Yeah but there's nothing wrong with would you bring it up?"

"It's just that...I think I still have feelings for Joy."he quickly said.

"Um, are you sure?"I asked my eyes becoming blurry yet strangely my heart didn't hurt like I though it would.

"Nina, I'm so sorry I just don't know what to do ,I love both of you, but I'm confused I don't know why or-"

"Fabian! It's ok take as much time as you need."I said tears running down my cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So I guess we can call this a break just until I'm sure of my 's just that being here with Joy brought back old memories and I-I don't know what my feelings are anymore."

It's ok, you couldn't help it, just think about it."I reassured him.

"Thank you Nina, thank you for being so understanding, your amazing, I guess I better be going bye Nina."

"Bye."and I hung course I'd understand because I'm going through the same thing. Why does this have to be so difficult. I wiped my tears away, I couldn't let anyone see me like this.

"Atleast I found the plane tickets."I said aloud as I opened them to check the date. Oh, were leaving tomorrow-wait WHAT?! No, impossible it didn't say this yesterday. I had to tell Jerome.I opened the door but as I went out, I bumped into something.


	21. Chapter 21:Falling Hard

Chapter 21

Nina's POV:

Before I was able to look at what I bumped over, I tripped over it and landed on the floor, HARD!

"Nina!"Jerome shouted a few feet away rushing next to me instantly.

"Are you ok,does it hurt anywhere?"he asked as he helped me stand up.

"I'm fine just a little bruised but head hurts a lot though."I said rubbing my head, I flinched as Jerome grabbed my shoulder.

"You know you should really be more careful, what if you end up losing your memory?"he said smirking as he led me to my bed.

"Hahaha very funny."

"Now just stay here and I'll get you an ice pack to put on your head."he said as he started walking, but 2 seconds later he too was on the floor.

"And who were you telling to be careful?"I taunted.

"I did that on purpose, I wanted to see how much pain you were in."

"Uhu sure you were."I laughed as I saw him get up real slow, slower than me!

"What is this?"he asked as he picked up something from the floor.

"Isn't it a box?"I said as he set it on the bed not sure myself.

"Maybe, but it has a really weird design."he studied the wasn't exactly square but it did have a design of a flower with a swirl in the middle. My point being: it was a really weird box. I couldn't really describe it in words.

"Well this is the least of our problems, I checked the plane tickets and they're for tomorrow at noon. We need to start packing."I said.

"Wait I don't get it first you said two weeks, then three days and now your saying we're leaving tomorrow?"he questioned, his voice full of confusion.

"Yeah, I know you can take a look at them if you want."I said grabbing them from the night stand and handing them to him.

"I still don't get it. This just doesn't make sense."

"I know, but that's what it says know so we really can't do anything."

"But you sa-"  
>"I know what I said ,but maybe I just read it wrong."I said trying to create a logical explanation for this.<p>

"Well we are leaving tomorrow so I guess I'll go and start packing."he handed back the tickets and went out the I was about to stand up, he came back.

"Make sure to check the floor as you walk, we wouldn't want aything to happen to that pretty face of yours, now would we."he smirked.I grabbed and threw a pillow straight at his !

"Hey watch the face!"

"Get out!"

"Get out, get out of my head."he started singing.

"What?"

"Makes You Beautiful"

"Jerome Stop!"

"The tape and if you walk away I know I'll fade."

"Don't-"

"Need make up to cover up."

"You're-"

"Insecure, don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the door"

"Oh My God Amber's finally gotten to you."

"Well when you hear those songs over and over again you kinda get them stuck in your head and start memorizing them."he said as a matter of fact. I sighed.

"Jerome, can you please just go pack."I pleaded my stomach starting to hurt from my uncontrollable laughing.

"What? Did I sing bad?"

"Please!

"Very well if that's what the princess wants."he said throwing the pillow back hitting me in the face.

"JEROME!"I shouted as he laughed running of to his room.

"The Princess is Angry.I repeat the Princess is Angry!Everyone Run for your Life AAAAAAHHHHHHH"he screamed as he kept on running down the stairs to his room, his laughter still as loud as ever.

At least there was never a dull moment when he was around. He made the house seem so lively. I grabbed the box and looked at it. There didn't seem to be anyway to open it.I wonder where it came from? I was pretty sure I'd never seen it before in my life. I put it aside and took out my suitcase, I might as well take it. I put it in the suitcase and started packing my clothes while humming to "What Makes You Beautiful". Oh God now Jerome's gotten to me.

**Author's Note:So since most of the chapters have been rather serious I felt like making one that was fun and playful because the next chapters are going to be well let me just say "mysterious". I hope you guys liked it and I got the idea to use some lyrics from my friend cuz she's a big 1D fan and plus I read it in a story in youtube by HOAStories34 called House of Anubis Story though I changed it a little bit .It's really good and funny and suspensful, I totally 100% recommend it. I read it with my cousin and we were laughing our butts off though sadly there's no Jerina well now I'm just babbling so bye. Oh, wait I almost forgot, please review!**


	22. Chapter 22:The Psychic

Chapter 22

Jerome's POV:

*Morning*

I woke up to the feeling as if though someone had been watching me. I was probably being paranoid but I just couldn't shake the feeling off. I changed and as I got out of my room, I smelled pancakes.

"Your up early Nina."I said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah I-"she stopped speaking as soon as she turned and saw what was in my hands.

"Jerome where'd you get the box?"she asked setting the plates on the counter.

"It was outside my room, I saw it as I walked out and picked it up."

"It looks like the one we found yesterday."

"Yeah, do you think we should take them?"I asked her still not sure what they were.

"I'm taking the other one so put that one in your suitcase."she responded finishing up.

"Now sit, we have to eat quickly and check that we have everything we need. We don't want to leave anything behind, now do we."

"Yeah, sure sure whatever I'm starving."I said feeling as if though I hadn't eaten in ages. Awhile later we went to our rooms and checked that everything was ready.

"Nina, you ready?"I do girls take so long?

"Yeah."she said rushing down the stairs which was a bad decision overall.

"Nina!"I shouted as I catched her before she could hurt herself.

"That's twice in two days, are you sure your ok, you seem a bit out of it."

"Well maybe it's because me and Fabian broke up yesterday."she said, her face expressionless.

"What! Your kidding right."but by the look on her face, you could tell right away she wasn't.

"No I'm not, it seems he's confused about his feelings for me and Joy so I told him we should take a break."she finished.

"Oh well I'm sorry."but inside I was ecstatic. Maybe I still did have a chance with Nina.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I'm going through the same thing too."

"What?"

"Nothing!"she quickly said. "We should probably be going"she grabbed her suitcase and quickly rushed outside. I was probably imagining things I told myself as I got out of the house yet I knew I was just lying to myself I kn-I turned to the side, I know I saw something. I-I felt it, I don't know how but I did. It was just a flicker of movement but I know someone was there.

"Jerome let's go the cab's here."Nina shouted.

"I'm coming."I shouted back taking one last look before I walked away.

Nina's POV:

*At the Airport*

I really hope Jerome didn't hear what I said, that'd just be could I have let it slip?

"I'll be right back."Jerome said as he walked away.

"Hello miss."I heard someone say next to me.

" Do you mean me?"I asked the man on the ground.

"Don't you wanna see your future?"the man said. Even though he was under a hoodie you could tell he was young, blonde, and wearing galsses.

"No Thanks."What's wrong with him? He seemed like he was in pain and the out of nowhere he wobbled.

"AHH..."

"What's going on? Are you hurt?"I panicked.

"M-My tummy..."

"Is it your apendix?911 911..."

"...Is empty. I'm so sniffed "I haven't eaten in a week."

"HUH!"he tricked me.

"Here take this."I said kneeling down to hand him a snackbar.

"Thank You So Much! Your very nice."he smiled, he was pretty good looking.

"To return the favor, I'll tell you about your future with my tarot cards."he put three cards down and turned the 2 cards on the side over. The King of Hearts...And The King of Diamonds?

"This pair will bring confusion to your life...but this confusion can be positive or negative. It depends on you. You have to decide carefully and then stick to your choice. Also...your meeting me was also by your choice."he handed me a card and then he vanished! Was I imagining things, but... I still have his card? This is the middle card, I couldn't see it before. I turned it around.

"The Joker?"I said aloud in wonder. What was all that about?

"Nina, what are you doing on the floor?"Jerome asked walking up to me in complete confusion.

"Uumm I was talking to a psychic."I said looking at the spot where he had just been moments ago.

"And where is he now?"

"He-he disappeared. Jerome's something weird's happening."I told him.

"I know I believe you."he said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, just by looking at your face you can tell your not kidding your as pale as a sheet of paper."he said worried.

"Well lets just talk about this on the plane."I said standing up.

"Yeah let's go"he said. All that matters right now is leaving. That's all that matter, that has to be all. I'm only helping Jerome, it has nothing do with me, nothing.

*Outside the Airport*

"So the game has finally begun."the man said as he looked at the plane lifting off.

"And what about the girl?"a woman asked as she stepped out of the shadow.

"She seems to be a mere human, she is of no threat to us but if she dares stand in my way she will regret it. No one will stand in my way, no one unless they want to die."the man laughed, the most sinister laugh you would ever hear in you life. A laugh that would send chills through your body and leave you frozen.

**Author's Note:So what'd you think about the do you think it is, I'll give you a hint(it isn't Rufus Zeno) to tell you the truth I don't even know who it is or James either so I'm as curious as you liked it and please please review. I need at least 10 for the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23:The Boy

Chapter 23

Jerome's POV:

As the plane lifted it off, Nina told me what the psychic had said.

"And then he disappeared."she finished.

"But why you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did he talk to you, did he talk to anyone else?"

"Now that I think about it, no he only talked when I got there, I hadn't even noticed him."

"Maybe he though you'd sympathetic enough to give him food. His appendix."I laughed.

"Hey I seriously though he was hurt but I don't think it had anything to do with food. It was as if he Wanted to read my future, like he knew something."she explained.

"Well you are the chosen one."

"No I don't think it had anything to do with that either."

"Well I'm out of ideas so why don't you just have some sleep to shake off all that's happened plus you really need it, you woke up really early, you remind me of a rooster."

"You know, that's not the nicest thing to say to a GIRL!"she exclaimed hitting me on the shoulder.

"Ok, ok just go to sleep."I whined and soon enough she did and so did I.

*Somewhere Far Away*

"Long time no see Jerome."I heard James say, though his voice seemed far away for some reason.

"Where am I?" I asked as I walked around, I saw I was in a forest and in front of me was a small house. I could hear birds chirping, and saw flowers bloom all around me. I watched as the door to the house opened and out came a small boy and behind a woman. I couldn't see their faces but his hair was a light brown while the woman was blonde.

"Mother is father coming today?"he asked hopeful.

"No, I don't think so sweetie."she grimaced as she saw the boys pained expression.

"Hey haven't I told you, daddy doesn't like seeing you unhappy so smile, okay."she said kneeling down.

"Anneth."a man said as he stepped out of the shadows of the trees.

"Gabriel! What are you doing here?"she asked frightened.

"You know why I'm here."the man walked getting closer to the house.

"Uumm, why don't you go play inside. I'll be right in."she told the child.

"Ok."and he left.

"I've told you a million times, leave us alone. I don't want to have anything to do with you people!"she shouted at him.

"You know I can't do that. You don't have a choice, it's almost time."the man said sadly.

"Please, I beg you" her voice trembled as she knelt down and grabbed his hands, her eyes full of tears.

"They've taken everyone from me."she sniffed.

"Everyone, but not him not him."she cried.

"He's not even your own son."he looked away.

"Yes, he is!"she pleaded.

"Why have you become so fond of him? You've taken care of many children, yet he seems to be special."

"Because he's my son. I told you already, the boy your looking for has already been taken...by his...his father"she quitely spoke.

"You liar!"his voice boomed as he hit her."You should know better than anyone that he's dead! Your lucky they haven't killed you."

"No, he isn't and he took the child, so please Leave My Son ALONE!"her expression becoming fierce, her eyes full of pain and hatred.

"He is not your son, you are just trying to trick us, but we won't fall for it again, you managed to hide your "daughter" for awhile but in the end we took her back and we will do the same with him. We will erase any memory he has of you just as we did with her. Do you not see who he is, he could save us."the man shouted his voice full of pain and regret.

"But at what cost?"

"Isn't it worth it. You can't be selfish, you are nothing more than a servant."he said and her face seemed to grow harder.

"Don't you dare say I'm a servant."she glared. He laughed.

"Don't try to scare me, I know very well you don't have children of your own. I know you better than anyone, we were best friends weren't we."

"We were, until you changed."

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that he's not your son."

"He IS my son! You've got the wrong child!"

"We do not!"he growled."You do not have anyone you love, you couldn't possibly have a child."

"You do not know anything about me, not anymore"

"I don't have to"he responded."In a year we will take the boy, be ready."and he walked away.

"No, NOOO!"the woman cried and cried. I turned to the man. As he walked, I could see his eyes, full of remorse. It seemed he did care about her, yet he was unwilling to show it.

"Don't cry, smile just like you told your son."I spoke up trying to comfort her though I wondered if she could hear me.

"Who's there?"she looked up.

"No, she wasn't supposed to hear you"James said aggravated.

"What, where are you?"I asked looking all around, but still only heard his voice.

"We need to leave, now!"he spoke quietly.

"Please, whoever you are, please help me! Don't let them take away my only son. He's my entire life to me, please."she begged, her cry that of a mother's. Before long, I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Jerome, Jerome!"I could feel someone call from far away.

"It's time to go"he said.

"What about her, she's in so much pain, I can feel it."I said.

"We can't do anything about it. Not anymore."

"Why not?"

"If only I could tell you, then everything would be so clear."he said and for the first time I could hear pain in his voice.

"Tell me wh-"but I couldn't finish because at that moment I woke up.

"Oh good your awake,where about to land so buckle up."she said but it seemed there was something she wasn't telling me. Her face was full of worry.

"What is it, what aren't you telling me?"

"Jerome, what were you dreaming about?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Jerome you were crying."she said worried.

"Well it was just a dream so...so."I stuttered as I had flashbacks of the woman.

"I don't think it was just a dream."she said.

"Why?"

"Because...when I woke up you said the name Anneth."

"And?"

"And I may have heard the name before, I think my Gran may have said it."she spoke slowly in confusion.

"But that's not it...uumm she was in a lot of pain, wasn't she?" she grimaced.

"How did you know?"

"Because my body instantly reacted to the name when you said it. I could feel her pain. Do you think it means something?"

"Well we'll just have to wait and see, now won't we."I said as we finally landed.

**Author's Note:So guys hoped you like this chapter. I cried while writing it because it seemed and felt so real to me in my mind(plus I had really sad music on while writing it). Anyway I really want you guys to review so please, Please,PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24:Home Sweet Home

Chapter 24

Nina's POV:

"Sooo, you live in Dallas, TX."Jerome said as we got our luggage.

"Well close by and no we don't talk-"

"Howdy y'all."he smirked.

"Like you think we do. Well atleast not all of us, only in certain areas."I finished.

"I just knew you we're gonna do that."I shook my head.

"Oh c'mon I'm just playing around, just be happy that your finally going to see your Gran again."

"Yeah, but she's probably working so I won't see her until night."I sighed.

*2 Hour's Later*

'We're here!"I exclaimed as I got out of the car.

"Man, that was some really bad traffic."Jerome said as he streched.

"Yeah I know, c'mon help me get the luggage."I said. I got some luggage and as I walked forward I bumped into Jerome. His face was pale as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"Nina, since when have you been living here?"he asked.

"Almost a year now, why?"his face became confused.

"I-I saw this house in my dreams."he stated.

"No, that's impossible-Wait! that's where I'd heard the name before, the original owner's was Anneth!"I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean it's the same person, there must be thousands of Anneth's"he reasoned.

"Oh c'mon have some faith!"

"Yeah, yeah let's go inside for now."he said.

"Ok this is your room for the summer."I said pointing.

"Okay, where's your room?"he said as he stepped in and looked around.

"Right here."I said standing right across the hall in front of another door.

"Ooohhh, well ain't that convinient."he said.

"Yeah, isn't it great."I said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm going to finish unpacking."he said.

"And so will I, oh and the bathroom is right down the hall to the right."I told him.

"Ok, thanks."

*About 20 Minutes Later*

As I walked to the kitchen I felt a bit uneasy. I mean who wouldn't if the boy you might kinda like was spending the summer at your house. I thought I couldn't get any more nervous but boy was I wrong.

"Nina!"I heard Jerome shout as I was cutting some vegetables.

"What?!"I said turning around only to see him right in front of me shirtless.

"Umm Nina, up hear."he grinned pointing up to his face. "You like what you see?"he asked his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Oh, shut up Jerome!"though I had to admit, I would've never thought he'd have abs that looked this good.

"What do you want and why aren't you wearing a shirt?"I asked completely bewildered.

"Yeah, umm I can't find any of my shirts."

"What do you mean you can't find your shirts, how could you forget to pack shirts?!"I shouted.

"Haha, I don't know?"he laughed nervously.

"Oh well, I'll try to find some of my dad's old shirts, you call the airport to see if you forgot your suitcase there."I sighed as I went to the attic. I pulled the ladder down from the ceiling and climbed. I'd only gone up here once or twice since I'd been here and that's only because I'd left for England right away. I looked for a box that had my parent's name on it. Gran and I could never really get ourself's to sell their stuff so we ended up just saving them.

"Aha!"I exclaimed as I located the box. I opened it and looked for some shirt's. "I wonder what my parents had been like."I thought to myself. I didn't really remember anything about them, nothing and that had always disturbed me for some reason."You r parents had loved you with all their heart."was what my Gran would always say but I wish I could remember myself. Suddenly I heard a sound.

"Who's there?"I said in a daze. I was sure I'd seen something or someone move, I was sure. I stood up and looked around but saw nothing. Oh, God I'm becoming so paranoid. I climbed down of the attic, though I still had this feeling in my stomach, I was positive I'd seen something move, but what could it have been?

"Jerome. here."I said handing him some shirts."Did you call the airport?"

"Yeah, and they say they may have accidently put one of my suitcases on another plane."he responded as he put on one of the shirts.

"Then I guess we'll have to go shopping then."I said getting back to cooking.

"Nina, you have go to watch this show, it is hilarious."he said laughing at an episode of Melissa & Joey.

"It is, isn't it."I talked back.

"Yeah, hey Nina would you mind making some popcorn, please!"he asked.

"Ok."and soon enough I ended up sitting down and watching TV with him and later we started to eating dinner.

"Nina, have you ever considered becoming a chef?"Jerome asked with his mouth full.

"No, not really I don't really know what I want to be."I said and it was true.

"Really?I thought you would know by know with you being smart and all."he said and he really did seem surprised.

"Yeah I get tha that a lot."I said picking at my food.

"Well what does your Gran want you to be."Jerome asked.

"She wants me to be a doctor."I answered.

"Really, why a doctor?"  
>"It seems my mom was able to...heal people Atleast according to my Gran."<p>

"What do you mean by "heal."

"Like she had some powers or whatever, my pint being, she thinks I could help those who are in need."

"And you don't want that."

"No, NO! Of course I want to be of help, but I wouldn't be able to handle seeing people die, I'd immediately break down."I faltered as I spoke.

"Yeah, to be a doctor you must really be able to control your emotions."he said.

"Yeah, and that's just not me."

"Well I think you should be something of a scientist, or maybe even a detective."he suggested.

"A detective."I said looking at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean you were able to solve the mystery back at the House of Anubis."

"But I put everyone in danger, I know you remember what a scare Alfie gave us."I said having flashbacks.

"But everything ended up fine, Nina"he said grabbing my hand, comforting me"Everything's fine now."I looked down at the table,reliving every single one of those dreadful memories until the sound of the door opening distracted me.

"Nina?"I heard my Gran say.

"Gran!"I screamed full of joy as I got up and ran to give her a hug, tears coming to my eyes.

"My little girl, it's so great to see you and who do we have here."she said as she let go.

"Jerome Clarke, nice to meet you."he said, shaking her hand.

"Oh,it's very nice to meet you too, your the prankster if I remember correctly."she said a smile on her face.

"Yes, the top prankster to be more exact."he responded looking as coinceted as ever, a grin on his face.

"He's also the most coinceted one."I added smiling straight at him.

"Well, don't you to get along just great."she said looking back and forth between us.

"It reminds me of your parents."I immediately turned to her.

"My parents?"

"Yes, it's like looking in a mirror."she finished. Like looking in a mirror huh, who would've thought.

**Author's Note:So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please, PLEASE COMMENT. All you have to do is just put it was good or it was bad and more if you want but please! I want to know how many people are reading it and what everyone thinks oh and I'm only going to post I think 1 chapter a week because I have 2 projects and a lot of homework now that I've entered high school(I'm a freshmen)**


	25. Chapter 25:It's Your Time

Chapter 25

Nina's POV:

"Yes, yes now tell me Nina, how come you didn't bring that boy Fabian?"she asked completely clueless.

"Uumm, we kinda broke up, Gran plus he seemed really happy where he was already."I quickly added.

"Oh Nina, I'm sorry, but don't worry there are plenty of fish in the sea."she said and I just smiled. Same old Gran.

"I know Gran."

"Yeah, I can tell you do."she said eyeing Jerome. He didn't seem to mine, in fact I think he was enjoying it.

"Gran! Jerome is not my boyfriend."

"Yet."Jerome finished, eyes sparkling with amusement. I could feel my cheeks heating up rapidly.

"He's a keeper."Gran whispered in my ear. I sighed.

"Gran, you want to eat something?"I asked trying to change the conversation.

"No, no I already ate, I have a long day tomorrow so I'm gong to bed, good night dear."she hugged me and then she left. She was lying, I could tell just by looking at her, I might be a terrible liar, but my Gran was a close second.

"Well, wasn't that interesting."Jerome said as he lay on the couch.

"Go to bed."I said annoyed.

"Why? It's barely 8 o'clock."

"Fine, then what do you want to do?"I asked not really caring.

"Let's watch a movie."

"Ok, what movie?"I said suspiciously.

"Well, what do you have?"he asked lazily.

"I don't know, why don't you look."I said pointing at the shelf full of DVD's and so he did until he found one he liked.

"Let's watch this."handing me Toy Story 3.

"Let's not."I said trying to put it back, but to no avail.

"Why, do you cry in the movie?"

"Kinda."I whispered.

"Oh c'mon let's watch, I've never seen it."

"You've haven't seen Toy Story 3?!"I asked astonished.

"Nope."

"Well...ok"I finally said and so we watched the movie.

*Movies Almost Ending*

"Awwwwww why Andy, why?"I said tears streaming down my cheeks. I turned to Jerome and couldn't beleive what I was seeing. He was crying, in front of me, right now!

"Here."I said handing him a tissue.

"I don't need it."he said.

"Uhu sure."I said.

"Well, that was great."he said as the ending credits came on-screen.

"Yeah, you know they should make another movie."I said as I stretched.

"Not really, they wouldn't have anything to make it about."

"Yes they would. They could make it about how Bonnie's already grown up and she goes to Andy's house and gives him back Woody and Buzz and everyone else.

"And then what?"

"Then Andy could give them to his son, but he only plays video games so he doesn't want to play with them and then things happen until he finds out they can talk and he becomes a better person."I finished

"Well...you have a big imagination, but I would pay to see a movie like that."he said as he stood up.

"Thank You."

"Your welcome, now let's go to sleep."he yawned, walking off. I stood up and went to get a glass of milk before I went to sleep when I felt someone behind.

"Jer-"someone covered my mouth and I fought to get him of but he was too strong.

"Your time has come, so be ready. Just like her, you'll have the same fate, just like her."the man's voice hissed.

I managed to throw all the things on the counter making a strong sound and before I knew it, I was thrown on the floor. I heard footsteps rushing to my side.

"Nina, Nina are you ok?!"he rushed picking me up, but I couldn't speak, I couldn't. My heart raced at full speed as the words repeated in my head, just like her, just like her. Suddenly I felt myself being picked up slowly. His voice, the man's voice echoed in my head.

"Is she alright?"I could hear my gran say, her voice full of worry. I didn't dare open my eye, because I knew if I did, I would cry, I would scream, his voice had sent chills through my body, left me frozen.

"She doesn't want to talk, and she won't open her eyes, I don't know what's wrong."

"Are the doors locked? Maybe someone came in and frightened her."

"Nina, please."his voice pleaded as he lay his forehead against mine. In seconds my eyes fluttered open, eyes full of tears, I could see Jerome's light up with with joy.

"NINA!Are you ok, what happened?"

"My time."I

"What?"he asked confused.

"It's my time."I whispered and with that, his eyes became dark.

**Author's Note:Hey, so I hope you guys liked this chapter, it's not as long as the other, but it'll do. So science question:How can I make a 3D molecule model of a Double Helix DNA to all the smart people out there, me being one of them(just kidding), but seriously I need help. Anyway, sorry for taking so long with the update and please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26:Adam and Eve

Chapter 26

Jerome's POV:

I stared at her in horror as I repeated her words in my mind, it was her time, her time...

"Nina, who told you that?" Nina's Gran asked, her voice trembling.

"It was him." she spoke in a whisper, her eyes like a black pit, tears streaming down her gentle face.

"Nina, did you see him?" she remained silent, time going still.

"NNNNOOOOO, GET AWAY!"

"My dear, it's ok." her Gran soothed walking slowly closer.

"What's happening to her?"

"The same thing that happened to her mother, she was warned." her eyes remembering painful memories.

"Warned about what?" I asked, hoping, praying that it wasn't what I thought.

"Has Nina become involved in something, something dangerous?" she spoke, her eyes piercing.

No, not that I know of." I said my voice shaking.

"Jerome, please I need to know." she said as she got closer to Nina.

"What was Nina's mom involved in?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"That's the problem, I don't know."

"Why not, I thought you would've been close to your daughter."

"I sent her to boarding school when she was 8, I needed to get her away from her father, but when she came back she was distant, she rarely told me anything, she had always seemed different after she returned." she spoke slowly.

"Why did you need to keep her away from her father?" I asked.

"He was obsessed with this crazy idea that angels and demons existed." she said shaking her head.

"And you don't believe in them?" I asked.

"No, of course I do, but he was at the point where he was doing nothing, but trying to find them, he had become paranoid."

"When did he start acting like that?"

"A little after Eve, Nina's mother, was born." she said.

"Umm Gran, have you heard of an Amen?" I slowly asked her. Her eyes became wide.

"Where-where did you hear that?"

"I-I just found out that I'm one, and a very important one for that matter." I tried to sound strong, but my voice came out in a whisper.

"Amen...amen...amen." Nina started to repeat.

"Amen means "so be it", so why does she keep repeating It." her Gran asked, full of confusion.

"It's my time...so be it ." I said.

"Gran, what happened after your daughter was warned?" though deep inside I already knew the answer.

"She-she died 2 weeks after they told her."

"Did she tell you they warned her?"

"No, I overheard her and-"

"And what?"

"Her and Adam." I stared at her in shock.

"Adam and Eve..."

"Nina, what do you hear?" I asked calmly.

"I hear...I hear him, his voice was like death itself." her voice trembled.

"He's finally come." James said in my head.

"Who's come?"I said aloud.

"Anubis."

**Author's Note: So hope you guys liked it, and I'm sorry it was short I'll have to find some more time to write. Please review and be patient (not that I am myself), sooner or later, I'm going to start posting the chapters faster. Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27:It Has Begun

Chapter 27

Jerome's face had become pale as he heard the name.

"What is it?" Nina's Gran asked.

"It's Anubis, he warned her." he said dreadfully when Nina flinched as she heard the name spoken from his lips.

"The God of Death!? No, you've got to be mistaken!" she exclaimed, full of fear.

"The same thing happened to Nina's mother, she had become too involved with Adam, a demon or so I've heard, no one really knew much about them." James said in my head.

"Gran, did you know Adam very well?"

"No, not really, he was always kind to me though he did always seem like he was trying to forget something, like there was something in his conscious that haunted him, you could see it in his eyes. Why do you ask?" she responded, not really paying attention as she looked at Nina, her eyes sympathetic.

"Why don't you sleep with her tonight, I don't want her to be alone." her Gran said.

"Uumm, why can't she sleep with you?"

"I-I can't I need to go out for some air, I need to sort things out." she said.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked, as she stood there nervously.

"It's just; this seems too familiar, it's like déjà vu."

"The same thing happened to Adam and Eve, didn't It." he exclaimed.

"No, no it didn't, but I feel like I've read a story like this." she said, "I'm probably just imagining things though."

"C'mon Nina." he said as he carried her in my arms.

"Don't let him get to me, please don't." she whimpered terrified.

"Hey it's ok, it's ok." he soothed. He walked to her room and slowly opened the door.

"You can't protect her, you know." James said in his head.

"Who says I can't?"

"You can barely protect yourself, things are more dangerous than you imagine, and you would be doing her a favor by leaving."

"What do-"but he didn't bother to finish because he knew he was already gone. He laid Nina down and was about to do so himself when a flashing light caught his attention from across the room. He looked at Nina. She had already safely gotten to sleep.

"Jerome, you're alright." Ari said jumping from the light into his arms.

"Hey big sis." he said trying to make it sound as natural as possible.

"I felt your worry, what's happened?" she asked looking straight at him.

"Nina happened." he said looking back at her," I think Anubis came to warn her." he said, trying to sound strong. Ari's eyes became wide.

"Let me try something." she said fidgeting around. She grabbed Nina's hand, closed her eyes and started singing. It was like nothing he'd ever heard before, she was speaking in a language he'd never heard of, yet he knew deep inside she was trying to help her.

"She's shaking." she said letting go slowly.

"Jerome, you need to meet with the Elders as soon as possible." She said urgently already forgetting about Nina.

"Not while Nina's like this."

"Jerome, you must!"She ordered, her eyes becoming as dark as night.

"What about Nina!?" He exclaimed.

"She does not matter right!"

"She does to me!" He growled.

"Then choose." She glared, "Choose between saving her or saving millions of people."

"What do you mean?"

"War has broken out between the worlds…..there will be battles, there will be pain and there's sure as hell going to deaths by the thousands. "She finished, her eyes making no sign of weakness. James had been right, he couldn't protect Nina, but that didn't mean he was giving up that easily.

_**Author's Note: So again sorry it's late, my schedule has just been crazy, but here It is though it's short. Hoped you liked it, feel free to review and you can pm me anytime. Bye bye**___


	28. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**So guys I know I haven't posted in forever and I'm really sorry about that. It's just that I got thinking and thought that since my story really has nothing about the show just the character's name, that i should make my own story. So I know your going to be mad, but the only main difference is going to be that the characters have different names and it'll be more detailed and dark. I'm going to be changing a few things but that's about it. I'll be posting the story on wattpad . com and my username is WhiteRoseAngel just without the 15. So if you guys will read it, that would be amazing. I already have the first three chapters up and they may be a little(a lot) different but that's because I got more ideas. The plot will still be the same though so don't worry about later on in the story. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you commenting on my story, thank you and sorry again for making you wait.**

**Love, WhiteRoseAngel (remember wattpad . com)**


End file.
